


The Days of Praimfaya

by ENC95



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Pre-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENC95/pseuds/ENC95
Summary: She'd travel to Arcadia finding bodies of all who stayed behind, she cried digging Jaspers grave, but she couldn't bear to leave him there. All the others, she burned hoping their souls would fly away to better places. Jasper was where he wanted to be she didn't agree with his choice but she damned well respected it. Telling Monty about it over the Radio, gald that Harper was there with him. There was no answer on the other side, she doubted there would be. They were alive, she was sure of that, but like the Bunker they were silent. Still making the daily call was comforting to her it reminded her that she was alone right now but wouldn't be forever.





	1. Fourteen Day Since Praimfaya

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are a lot fics about all the lost time between last season and this one

  
Clarke had come to the conclusion that this forest much had sustained a direct hit in the last Nuclear holocaust it was use to radiation so it was bouncing back quickly more so than other places. It had been two weeks since the Death Wave and ten days since she wake-up in Becca's Lab. She'd found Emori's boat and managed to get it to the mainland the rover was intact a minor miracle . She hadn't taken much with her the radio, the food they left her, everything else was pretty useless or ash.

  
She'd travel to Arcadia finding bodies of all who stayed behind, she cried digging Jaspers grave, but she couldn't bear to leave him there. All the others, she burned hoping their souls would fly away to better places. Jasper was where he wanted to be she didn't agree with his choice but she damned well respected it. Telling Monty about it over the Radio, gald that Harper was there with him. There was no answer on the other side, she doubted there would be. They were alive, she was sure of that, but like the Bunker they were silent. Still making the daily call was comforting to her it reminded her that she was alone right now but wouldn't be forever.

  
Looking at the sky, she aimed the receiver and started. "Bellamy comes in, this is Clarke." She pause waiting for the response sometimes it, hey Princess or Clarke you alive in that surprised tone it never reaches her so she goes on. "It's been fourteen days since Praimfaya. The forest is coming back slowly. There are buds on the tree's and even some incests. They glow at night like stars, I haven't tried eating any yet but my foods almost out. I think I'm near a village if they had anything stored underground I might be good for food for a couple weeks at least."

  
She closes her eyes, saying Echo smirking or Emoir nodding. This was all learning on the job for her. There was what she learned on Ark then what Lincoln had taught everyone. Forcing the tears back, she nods. "I better get to it now. I'll try again tomorrow, this Clarke is signing off."

  
Driving is good, she thinks it requires her full concentration, meaning she can't think about her Mom or her friends or anything really just the road. Thinking is a nighttime activity that the exhaustion of sleep quickly cures.

  
Making it the village around noon she's greeted with the all to the conman sight of ash people. She goes around touching each one as and as the shell of ash fly's on the wind she says. "Yu gonplei ste odon."

  
Most of the houses are gone, but some people stored harvest and meat underground. She checks every house site, finding some dried meat and a few containers of dried apples. The whole time she feels watched, maybe it's all the dead, she just set free or people she's killed laughing at the great Wanheda scavenging in the dirt.

  
The feeling stay's with as she leaves the house site nearing the only house still recognizable. With two weeks of near silence the sound of bare feet no matter how light still trips alarms. Turning fast she pulls the gun from her side, she sees her.

  
A little girl the size of a four or five year old, she's dirty her hair color matted into a brown shade. She holds a knife in her shaking hand while her clothes seem to be falling off of her. The bare feet covered in mud in and black blood.

  
"Natblida." She breathes the word. This girl most have been a new one too young to be taken to the police. That would make her four, Lexa had told her that she was brought to Polis when she was six.

  
The little girl holds the knife out her child voice asking. "Laik yu a ghost?"

  
Clark shakes her head lowing herself to the child's level. "No, ai'm Clark gon the skai Kru."

  
What ever clan this girl had or their allegiance laid it was lost on both of them. She drops the knife and runs into Clarke crying. Clarke feels the warmth of her, the hotness of her tears and the smell of unwashed flesh. All of it tells her this girl has been alone for a while now, maybe even before the Death wave.

  
They stay there for ten minutes at least Clarke telling her. "Em ste oke strik won yu laik klir." She had no idea how making it alright but it seemed to help.

  
Picking the little girl up Clarke takes her to the back of the rover, she'd set a bedroll in the back with some soft animal skins on top. Setting the crying child on them, she finds of large T-shirt. She doesn't want to call her girl, but she knows this child doesn't understand English. "Shit, okay."

  
A memory hits her a game her Father played with her. She points to herself saying carefully chosen words. "Ai laik klark." Then she points to the now quiet child. "Yu laik?"

  
Touching her chest, she says. "Ai laik Madi."

  
She smiles, causing Madi to smile. "Ok Madi. Ai don a shirt can ai put em ona yu?"

  
Nodding enthusiastically she stands shedding the ill fitting dress she looks around at destroyed village. "Nomon en Nontu laik nou hir werk deid emo go?"

  
Pulling the shirt over her head Clarke doesn't want to say they are dead even someone this small knew what that meant. Taking her dirty cheeks in her hands, she says. "Der gonplei was odon."

  
Madi's eyes get sad, she knew when the fight was over no one comes back. But, she was still here and she wasn't alone anymore. Clarke was nice to her not from her village but she knew her words. "Klark ste our gonplei odon?"

  
She answers quickly, "No sweet won our gonplei ste long kom odon."

  
Clarke gives the girl some of the dried apples, Madi eats them happily while Clarke wipes off all the visable dirt and blood. Tomorrow she would have to give her proper bath. They could both use one. For now she lets her new friend sleep while looks around more. Madi could use some shoe's. 


	2. Lesson To Teach and Mouths to Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane smiles, writing the word out A-P-P-L-E. "Very good this is the word Apple it has six letters starting with A who can tell me the other five letters?"The class goes on until the work bell sounds. "Very good don't forget to practice with your children."  
> The sand people had all chosen their hundred as families, twenty-five where mother/daughter, another twenty-five father/son, then mother/son, and lastly father/daughter. All the children were older than six fully able to care for themselves. it was the most equal of the clans.

"Okay, let's go over the first line again." Kane says it to his class was the Sankru adults. He points to the first line of the alphabet.   
"A...B...C."The adults repeat the whole alphabet. Octavia had set up the school for the children and adults. Her reasoning was simple everyone needed for English not just words, but reading and writing too. With Skaikru being the only ones to know how to read it had them all working overtime getting the systems up. Now that things were running other clans were being taught how to work the equipment but that wasn't enough.

  
It also kept everyone's mind off of being trapped. It was worse on the grounder children who had lived free lives. That is where school came in they were learning which helped some, but they were still restless. The group finishes the letters interrupting his thoughts.

  
He nods, "Very good. Not when I point to a letter makes the sound."

  
Pointing to the letter A, "Ah." The people say it slowly. He smiles, "Now what also makes the Ah sound?"

  
A man called Cal rise his hand, Kane nods to him. "Apple?"

  
Kane smiles, writing the word out A-P-P-L-E. "Very good this is the word Apple it has six letters starting with A who can tell me the other five letters?"The class goes on until the work bell sounds. "Very good don't forget to practice with your children."

  
The sand people had all chosen their hundred as families, twenty-five where mother/daughter, another twenty-five father/son, then mother/son, and lastly father/daughter. All the children were older than six fully able to care for themselves. it was the most equal of the clans.

  
Wiping the broad for his next class Octavia had offered him a security detail with Indra but he turned it down. He brought enough misery to peoples lives he wanted to give them something good to hold onto. Someone knocks on the door given that 1,100 people all speak it he answers.

  
"Sha."

  
"Ai'm ste mad gon yu."

  
"Abby?" For two weeks she'd been angry at him from the moment she woke-up to this morning at breakfast. He'd asked her when she would speak to him again. Five years was her answer. "What changed?"

  
"A Dalphikru child his appenx burst this morning all the other healers didn't know what to do or how." She looks up at him. "I'm still mad at you for taking my choice away and yeah, you had selfish reasons for doing it."

  
"I'm sorry I couldn't do it myself" She holds up her hand, he stops.

  
"But, I'm here now where I can make a difference. Part of making a difference is screening for genetic anomalies. I tested everyone's blood."

  
She doesn't have to go on he knows she knows. "Octavia is-"

  
"I know who she is." He turns to face her. "I was a young officer she was beautiful still a rule breaker. But, when she told about Bellamy me-"

  
"Bellamy too?"

  
"Bellamy too, and then when she said she was pregnant again, I thought it was a mistake."

  
The implants weren't full proof and Aurora had a job as election little shocks over time it happens. Most people went to the clinic it was hard, but they did it.

  
"It was their duty."

  
He crossed himself not realizing he was still talking. "She said it was her body and our baby."

  
"That's why you kept Bellamy alive and Ocativa in the sky box."

  
He looks down at his boots it was so long ago when he had a plan that might have worked. "Clarke would have been pardoned on her eighteenth birthday that would have kept the privileged happy then Octavia. She would never be allowed to have children of her own, but she would live. With both sides happy I would be elected the new chancellor."

  
"And, they'd both be alive?"

  
"In another life, yes. See when I care about someone I will do whatever it takes to keep them alive even if they hate me for it if even I hate myself. Did you tell her yet?"

  
"No," Abby crosses the room looking at him with new eyes. Certain things that she'd seen as selfish or reckless fall into the new category of a parent wanting to protect his children.

  
"Don't I wanted to tell her so many times when I first saw her she wasn't the scared little girl she was a woman grown up a warrior who'd cut my balls off."

  
Abby laughs, then realizes that is what Octavia would do then she'd feed them to him. "I keep seeing Indra is roasting them over a flame."

  
Kane laughs too. "I'm sorry and if I have to work for five years to make you love me, I will I'll do it gladly."

  
She's speechless, she looks at him as he turns back to the board. Even as the children enter the school room. Then when Lake children come in for class. It's only when she gets paged on the intercom that she leaves the classroom.

  
Ocativa meeting her in the hallway since its a medical briefing she had to be present. "Did you forgive yet?"

  
Abby smiles "A little."

  
**In Space**

  
The first batch of Corlella had come out of the oven. It smelled little bitter herbs. John had taken all of spices and a rubber ball with him. It wasn't going to last but he would try his best. The crackers came out in flat discs each about the size of dinner plates. It was their daily ration.

  
"Step right up folks everyone gets two." Murphy says in a joking tone.

  
Echo looked at the cracker it was a thin thing with a rich green color that smelt like earth. "This is food?"

  
John scoffs that was the staple of his diet for many years after his father's death, his Mom traded his ration for booze. This was all him at times. "You'll get used to it."  
Emoir smiles, taking a bite of thin wafers. "This isn't the worst thing I've ever eaten."

  
Echo takes at bite, gags, but doesn't throw-up swallowing. It tasted about as good as it looked. It was bitter and grainy. Everyone laughs in her face.

  
Harper hands her the water allotment. "You'll get used to it."

  
Echo drinks making the face again. "This is hell."

  
"No hell's below." Raven says, taking her crackers and water. "I can send you down it you want."

  
Echo takes another bit of her food. "I might take you up on that."

  
Bellamy clears his throat everyone looks at him. "Raven how are we getting back."

  
"Umm ask me in five years."

  
The rest of them laugh, "I'm serious Raven."

  
She narrows her eyes. "So am I. Look the oxenginator is doing its job and noe that the alge is in bloom I'll have more, but for me to space walk it will at a week to generate enough for one hour."

  
"Okay, so?" "So, I'll need to find old rockets reclaim that fuel than put in in our rocket. That could take three years alone, then we have to refuel in space again so more oxygen for that. Finally, we'll need to plot a course to Earth."

  
"So, when do we start?"Raven smiles over at John, Emori hands over a tank.

  
"We already have."

  
"Good."

  
Everyone eats then goes back to their rooms. Monty and Harper had a room to themselves. Raven slept in her workshop on which was already starting to take on the normal environment of any engineers workshop. Echo had taken a room for herself as far from the others she could. Bellamy had the room clostest to Raven room/workshop the ring was big enough for everyone to have privacy.

  
John had let Emori pick their room, she'd picked a room a large window that had an amazing view of the Earth. They had taken a large tarp and splint the room two parts. One was a bedroom it had a part of the window. John had taken the site for granted being born in space, but Emoir looked out the window with a fascination for the last two weeks.  
"Come on, it's time for your lesson," He pulls her to the other side of the room. John had taken a knife and scratched the alphabet into the wall. She'd wanted to learn to read since they had met on the island and now they had all the time.

  
"Right," she breaks her second portion, placing it into a metal container. Her short but hard life had taught her to hang onto her food for as long as possible.In their quarters, she traces the letters muttering the letter and sound it makes. She tells them all in perfect order, then stops at E.

  
"This is my name?"

  
John nods, "The first letter, yeah." Taking his knife he draws a line down, making the E again this time adding others. "E-M-O-R-I. That's you."

  
Tracing her the letters that was her name it lit a fire in her mind. "What about Earth that's an E too, right?"

  
"E-A-R-T-H" He says proudly

  
She finds the letters and makes them on the wall under her name. "Eight? That's an E too right?"

  
"Yeah, E-I-G-H-T."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sha.- Yes  
> "Ai'm ste mad gon yu.- I'm still mad at you  
> Also comments i need them to live


	3. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking over at her young charge she studying the shell looking at the colors most of the ones on the beach are white bleached by the death wave. The world was alien placed again. When they first came down it was all green and wonderful. That lasted till the grounders showed them how dangerous it was. Mount. Weather and the war opened up a greater world. On her own she found out her she could survive.  
> "I think after Polis we'll keep moving, finding out far this new budding forest will go."   
> A cloud blocks the sun. Clarke takes it as a sign, "I'll call back tomorrow from Polis. Bellamy I'll Octavia you made if I can contact them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so having writing in grounder speak is very hard and writing full blown conversions is harder then I thought. I am not giving up on this fic even no one reads it. So, for the time on all bold text is the grounder language with some real text to be added.

Madi was playing on the beach, the wave's where lapping against the shore. Clark was looking at the fish, the ones that weren't dead on the beach. In a tidepool there are little minnows swimming around eating things she couldn't see. So, the ocean had life in it all the little things were still here it would just take time for it come back. Five years of just the two of them on the surface should help.

  
She stops looking at the girl then at the sky, she had to do her daily check in. Looking at Madi aims her receiver at the sky. "Bellamy come in." She pauses, waiting in vain. "It's been twenty-one days since Praimfaya. Bellamy I found a child. Her name is Madi her beautiful and innocent and I have no clue what I'm doing."

  
He would know, he'd raised Octavia the closest she'd ever come was holding a baby during an OB shift. It seemed for the whole time while Clarke held her. One child policy meant she never had siblings or cousins. "Privilege meant never having to babysit add that to my list regrets."

  
**"Clarke, who are you talking to?"**

  
**"My friend Bellamy."** I need to know if I'm doing this right trying to care for you. **"Let me finish talking to my friend then we'll go. Why don't you try to find me an orange sea shell."**

  
The girl nods esthetically, she'd never been to the beach and wanted to stay for a while. A thought crosses her small mind. **"Is your friend here?** " She looks around at the beach just fish bones and sand. **"Where is he?"**

  
How to explain it, **"Um, I'll tell you tonight for, just go play."**  
 **"Okay."**

  
"Sorry about that Madi had a question. The ocean is going to be okay the microorganism is still here. Five years should have it on a comeback. Most of the stuff we're eating is from the villages is good or maybe its the night blood I don't know. I think we're just taking this one day at a time."

  
Looking over at her young charge she studying the shell looking at the colors most of the ones on the beach are white bleached by the death wave. The world was alien placed again. When they first came down it was all green and wonderful. That lasted till the grounders showed them how dangerous it was. Mount. Weather and the war opened up a greater world. On her own she found out her she could survive.

  
"I think after Polis we'll keep moving, finding out far this new budding forest will go."

  
A cloud blocks the sun. Clarke takes it as a sign, "I'll call back tomorrow from Polis. Bellamy I'll Octavia you made if I can contact them." She wonders about Octaiva, leadership was a hard burden to bare, but if anyone could do it would be her. With her mother there and Indra she wouldn't be alone.

  
"I guess I better get started."Standing up, she puts the equipment back in the rover so Madi can have more time on the beach. A gull flies overhead, she watches it fly toward the horizon.

  
Madi sees it too, yelling. **"Look Clarke a bird."**

  
 **"I see it. Come on we have to go I want to get to the city before nightfall.** " The girl immediately comes to her side, holding a shell in her palm its.

  
**"I found one."**

  
Clarke takes the shell its the size of an old-earth quarter a bright orange color. **"It's beautiful just like you."**

  
**"Where are we going?"**

  
Somewhere I've been avoiding. **"Polis. My mom and a lot of people are there."**

  
Madi gulps it had been many days that Clarke had drove them around looking for more Night bloods like them. They had only found the ash people **"What kind of people?"**

  
**"Our people."**

  
**"Who are our people?** " She asks. Her mother had said was tree crew. But, her young to hear everyone alive was her people and that was just Clarke.

  
**"The people of Commander Lexa's Coalition. I'll tell you about it tonight."**

  
Madi naps in back while Clarke drives in the city. She knew that entering the bunker would be impossible. But, just talking to her mom would be helpful. She had so many questions about kids to ask mostly was doing this right.

  
Parenthood had always been a duty on the ark to bring the next generation into the world for the survival of the human race. Even couples like Miller and Riley could be parents. Donner sperm and eggs were kept in cold storage for that reason. Clarke on the ark would image herself as a mother sometimes the partner changed depending on whom she had a crush on at the time.

  
On the ground, she thought it might be Finn, but she knew now that was like her other boyfriends and girlfriends just puppy love. She was a child, then with Lexa she was an adult it made all the difference. Her lover died, but she saw her in the flame her soul. It gave her peace knowing that she was alive in the flame. Gia would keep it safe if the Commanders wisdom was ever needed again.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"Octave can you hear me?" Clarke is right on top the bunker. well on top of the rubble that is on top of the bunker. Madi is singing a tricky song in the ruins so Clarke allowed her to wander out of her sight. "New Dawn Bunker this Clarke Griffin can anyone hear me?"

  
No one like the sky, it seemed the underground was deaf to her too. It was a disappointment that cause tremors of sorrow run through her body. She was alone in a harsh world with a little child who depended on her for everything. The fantasy of motherhood was good it was perfect, but this is reality. "Reality sucks."

  
She hugs her knees to her chest ready to cry when Madi comes running into her field of vision. **"Clarke, look what I found."**

  
She's holding a tin of old coffee, but Clarke is sure that it's not coffee in the tin. **"What is it?"**

  
Madi opens the tin with small pop that floods the dead air with a sweet smell that make Clarke smile. **"Its honey cake."**

  
Of all the things that Earth had to offer honey was Clarke's favorite. After Mount. weather when she was on her own, her first kill was divided half the meat she kept the other half was traded for the honey cake Nylia had just made. **"Wow, Madi that's a good find."**

  
**"Can we some now?"**

  
"Sha." She takes the tin. The cakes are cup cakes, but the smell is undeniable. Giving the child a little cake she smiles at the girls face breaks into a smile at the taste of the sweet treat.

  
**"Clarke your crying are you hurt?"**

  
Wiping her eyes, she shakes her head. **"No, baby. I just miss my Mother and my friends."**

  
" **Me too**." The little girl says, sitting with Clarke on the run. Her whole world was gone, everything like this great city a ruin. She leans on Clarke's lap eating her eat in small nibbles. **"At least we're both sad together."**

  
Clarke hugs her closely, " **Yeah, we can be sad together."**

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
That night as Clarke sets out the bedrolls and sleeping bags Madi watches the fire. **"Madi, beds ready."**   
She crawls into the warmth of the Clarke and the furs. It was going to be cold for a while now. Clarke said it was the ash covering the earth, but it would fade. Then spring would come, she'd asked when but Clarke didn't know. They would need to be smart with their food Madi didn't think about that she wanted her story.   
**"Clarke tell me about your Bellamy?"**

  
**"Bellamy is like me he was born in the sky."**

  
The small girl looks at them sky, its covered in gray clouds. **"The sky like a bird?"**

  
**"No. To tell you about him I'll have to start at the beginning."**

  
**"Ok."**

**"Along time ago, the people on the ground had great ships that sent them to the sky and back."**

**"People like us?"**

  
Clarke nods, " **They were our ancestors."**

  
They were the last conman ancestor before they all split into the sub-groups. The ark where solar radiation changed them and the grounders adsorbed the radiation, then through promotion of only healthy offspring. Mount Weather had the last true human beings. The end of one the many breaches of homo sapiens.

  
**"The people from a time before the commanders."**

"Do yu wan kom heer the repor o nou?"

  
"Sha,"She turns from the sky to face Clarke her blue eyes far away.

  
 **"Before the first commander was the first she made a great servant named Allie. Allie was made of the all knowledge in the world. Her thoughts she had all the answers, but she had none of the compassion that people had."**   
Her father told her the story like this it was a broad vision that didn't sugar coat the past. He told in a way she would understand now he'd retell it later when she was older.

  
 **"What happen?** " Her voice is heavy with sleep.

  
**"Allie said the problem with the world was to many people. So, she unleashed the great weapons. In a flash most of the people died. Some of them survived, they stayed on the ground they became the twelve clans."**

  
**"United by the first commander in the time after primfya."**

  
**"Right. But, my people were in the sky when the first primfya came. In twelve ships that floated in the sky. Like the grounders below they united into one great castle in the sky. Those were my people they lived in the castle for a hundred year never knowing about the people below."**

  
Madi is breathing even now asleep. Clarke looks at the sky Bellamy and Raven are up there. She thinks about them, she can't help them, but she can help Madi. Kissing her head, she says. "Good sheidgeda, sweet won."

  
"Good sheidgeda nomon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations   
> Do yu wan kom heer the repor o nou."- Do you want to hear this story or not  
> "Sha"- Yes  
> "Good sheidgeda, sweet won."- Good night, sweet one  
> "Good sheidgeda nomon."- Good night, Mama

**Author's Note:**

> So, my Trigedasleng is not the best but translation are as follows  
> Laik yu a ghost?-Are you a ghost?  
> No, ai'm Clark gon the skai Kru."-No, I'm clark of the sky people."  
> Em ste oke strik won yu laik klir.-its ok little one you are safe  
> Ai laik klark- I am Clarke  
> Yu laik- You are  
> Ai laik Madi- I am Madi  
> Ok Madi. Ai don a shirt can ai put em ona yu?- Ok Madi, I have a clean shirt can I put it on you?  
> Nomon en Nontu laik nou hir werk deid emo go?- Mother and father are gone where did they go?  
> Der gonplei was odon-There fight is over  
> Klark ste our gonplei odon?- Clarke is our fight over?  
> No sweet won our gonplei ste long kom odon- No sweet one our fight is long from over


End file.
